The present invention relates to culinary cutting boards and pertains particularly to an improved over the sink cutting board.
Over the sink cutting boards which mount and are supported above a sink by means of extensible arms or the like are known. Such boards, however, are limited to the placement over one sink and effectively block the use of that sink during utilization of the board. Some boards permit a certain degree of use of the sink by providing an opening through which cuttings and materials may be discarded into the sink.
The present invention is adapted to permit the continued use of both sinks of a double sink, while at the same time having a cutting board set up for utilization.
The prior art boards also frequently result in the waste of cuttings because it is necessary to rake the cuttings from the board into a bowl or the like. Such boards also fail to provide means for preventing slippery articles such as roast beef or the like from slipping about on the board when cut. It has been found that and it is appreciated that many items that need to be carved are quite slippery when freshly cooked. Such items as roast beef, turkey, chicken, duck and the like tend to slip about on the board when one is attempting to carve them.
It is therefore desirable that some board is available which over comes the above problems of the prior art.